Some conventional firearms are equipped with an accessory rail which extends along the barrel of the firearm. Various accessories may be attached to the accessory rail to expand the functional capabilities of the firearm. In situations in which the firearm is to be used in a dark or dimly-lit environment, a firearm light may be attached to the accessory rail to illuminate the area in front of the firearm and enable a user of the firearm to visualize a target or potentially dangerous persons in the environment.
A conventional firearm light includes a housing fitted with light mount rails which engage the companion accessory rails on the barrel of the firearm. A single front light is provided at the front of the housing. Therefore, a common problem which is associated with conventional firearm lights is that the areas to the sides of the firearm are not illuminated. Therefore, potential targets or persons who may be a danger to the user of the firearm may remain undetected by the firearm user at the side or sides of the firearm.
Accordingly, a multi-directional firearm light which can be attached to a firearm to illuminate areas at the front and sides of the firearm when the firearm is used in a dark or dimly-lit environment is needed.